Seventeen
by W.M. Celeste
Summary: A Melody and Jim Fanfiction. On her seventeenth birthday, everything Melody loved and knew about her life was to ripped away, all with the promise of a stranger's ring. The same day, she meets a young man who challenges her like never before with his mystery and secrets. Can they find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Birthdays are meant to be the greatest celebration of children. As they get older, the world gets wider, and the possibilities seem limitless. Birthdays mean more freedom. At least, they should.

At 17 years old and a princess, Melody should have been swishing around in a birthday gown, laughing and enjoying her favorite foods and throwing shreds of wrapping paper around the castle as she opened box after box of lovely things from loved ones and well-wishers. Instead, she was racing out of the castle and towards the beach as fast as her legs could carry her, tears falling down her face. She would feel no peace until her feet met the sun-warmed sand.

Melody had spent her last 17 years within the palace. Since defeating Morgana and lowering the wall, she was living the life she dreamed of, finally able to share the sea with her family. It was her home, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Still, she was the shy and odd girl inside, but she had learned how to behave in a regal manner, and how to avoid any social awkwardness she had been prone to. She was now quite charming when she wanted to be, and lively and free. At least, she was, before that morning.

All week, her parents had seemed nervous and distracted, flicking gazes back and forth and letting wrinkles nearly permanently line their heads. Melody was confused. She attempted to study her kingdom, and knew of no hardships that would affect her parents so. And still, they looked scared. It was that morning that they finally revealed the truth. They came into her room after breakfast with worried smiles. Sitting her down, they began to reveal to her why they were so forlorn.

Many years ago, the kingdom had fallen on hard times. There was a famine, and severe hurricanes rocked the shores, destroying many of the kingdom's tradable goods and making exporting nearly impossible. They were on the brink of ruin, when a deal was struck. A kingdom to the north sent a diplomat with a proposition. They would care for the kingdom, pay back all debts, and prevent ruin from falling onto Eric and Ariel in exchange for one thing; Melody. The king of the north had only one son, and wanted to be sure his blood line continued to rule, so he made arrangements for his son's betrothal. Melody was weeks old at the time, and her parents saw no other choice. They were trapped. So a deal was struck. In order to protect the kingdom, Ariel and Eric agreed to the betrothal. Now, at age 17, Melody was finally old enough to wed the Northern prince. The king sent word down, and he and his son were to arrive in time for Melody's ball that evening.

"We had no choice, Melody," Eric said, eyes stormy with regret. "We had no idea you would grow up to be so independent and so…"

"Free," Ariel finished, reaching out to hold Melody's hand. "We are so, so sorry."

"Can't… can't you simply… call it off? Please, Mother, Father. I just want to be able to choose my own path. Can you simply repay the debt?" Melody begged.

Eric shook his head. "We tried, many times. The king will accept no new deal or any trade. He wants what he bargained for. I am so sorry, dear."

Melody shook her head, fighting tears, before fleeing the room. She ignored her mother calling for her to stay, and her father telling Ariel to let her go, and raced of the castle. On the beach, she raced along the shore, until she reached a large outcrop of rocks that formed lovely tidal pools and shaded the sun. She would hide there. Good luck marrying her when she could not be found. Melody took deep breathes, drying her cheeks and began to wade out into the water. Perhaps she could escape. Perhaps her Grandfather would change her, and perhaps she could swim hundreds of miles away, and never see her kingdom again. Before she could dream any bigger, a voice pulled her back.

"You know, I don't think ball gowns take salt water very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Melody jumped,splashing her hem before turning back angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" Melody demanded in a very unprincesslike manner. Lounging across the rock sat a young man, with one arm tucked lazily behind his head. He was lanky, and was drowning in his oversized and dark clothing. He had dark hair, messily windblown and shoved out of the way. Although her words were harsh, his only response was a lazy smile and small shake of the head.

"Now, why would that matter to you, sweetheart?" he said and looked her way. Melody froze. She was not used to be spoken to in such a way. No one was ever so bold to a girl in a tiara. However, Melody was not a wearing any sort of royal garb. Her gown made her appear to be some sort of noblewoman, but no more than that, which would explain the young man's informality.

"You're not supposed to be here," Melody countered quickly. "This land belongs to the royal family."

"And?" the boy answered, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"You're trespassing," Melody responded, crossing her arms.

The boy chuckled. "Hate to tell you, but in that case, so are you."

Melody stepped out of the water, but she didn't want her time as another nameless face to end. "I suppose you're right," she murmured and turned away to go. However, seeing as this was likely one of her last moments of freedom, she decided to stay. One rude and brooding boy would not deter her from enjoying the ocean. She instead began to search for skipping stones. She found one, flat and cool from being tossed between the waves so many times over, and stood again to throw it. It hopped expertly across the waves, before sinking.

"Nice toss," came the boy's voice, from right behind her. "But let me show you how it should be done." He leaned down and scooped up his own stone, and let it fly. The rock skipped awkwardly, but farther than her own. He looked at her proudly.

"Yours was ugly to watch. You lack artistry," she said curtly, before moving down the shore to find another stone. The young man only chuckled in response, before following along behind her, absent-mindedly kicking sand into the water. Melody continued to skip her stones, hearing him laugh at each attempt she made. He was slowly working his way across her last nerve. She finally turned to him, surprised to find him only inches from her face. But she refused to back away. "Is there something you wanted, _boy_? This beach is plenty big."

He tilted his head to the side. "No, _girl_," he responded sharply. "I desire nothing from a sweet, young maiden like yourself."

"Don't call me 'girl'" Melody countered, eyes flashing.

"Then what shall I call you, milady?" he patronized.

"My name is," Melody faltered. Was he familiar enough with the kingdom to recognize its princess's identity? She would hate for him to know who she really was. She decided instead on a half-truth. "My name is Mel. Just Mel."

There was no recognition flashing in the boy's eyes, so she counted herself safe. "Well, Mel," he said, with a tone that seemed to laugh at her name, "What would a noble looking thing like you be doing around here? I don't suppose this is typical beach wear," he said, gesturing to her green dress that now had wet sand clinging to the hem.

"I'm running away," Melody responded, without realizing she had made the decision to leave at all. The boy scoffed.

"Really? You plan on getting far in your formal wear?" he said.

Melody felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I was in a bit of a rush to go, for your information," she responded sharply.

"Really?" the boy said, with the same smug tone. "And why would you need to rush out in such a lovely gown."

"You seem to have a strange fixation on my dress," Melody diverted.

The boy stepped closer, "I seem to have that fixation simply out of curiosity as to what that dress may be hiding," he murmured. Melody shoved him away, and he laughed again.

"Well, that's rather unfortunate for you. I am, apparently, spoken for," she said.

"Apparently?" the boy raised his brow.

"That's the reason I wish to run away. My parents arranged a marriage... from before I can remember. And chose today to tell me of this awful business. Of all the ways to spend a birthday, to find out of an unwanted husband," Melody muttered, falling into the sand. She had no idea why she felt the urge to tell the boy all these things. There was something in his eyes she related to. She felt his sense of need for adventure. It was the same feeling she choked down each day in the palace.

"That was your birthday gift? An unwanted suitor?" The boy asked, landing beside her, and leaning back. For once, he seemed at a loss for words. "I don't envy you," he said. Melody simply nodded watching the waves crash in the distance. The boy felt sympathy well up inside of him. This fiery girl sat looking so defeated. All he wished was to bring her spirit back. He reached into his pocket, and felt around for a moment, before producing a thick medallion, embellished with three, small interlocking rings, with a starfish at the center . He sat up and held out his hand.

"How's that for a birthday gift? Perhaps not pearls or diamonds, but I have heard of women fancying jewelry for their special days."

Melody was shocked. A stranger had heard of her plight, and instead of mocking or ignoring her, he tried to comfort her. She was truly touched. She gingerly took the gift, cradling it in her hands. "Thank you," she said, and turned towards him. "This is wonderful."

The boy shrugged. "It's... nothing," he said, sheepishly.

Melody was suddenly overwhelmed with boldness. 17 years under her parents roof, she had never had any time alone with a boy her own age. She had never even known a boy who would dare sit so close to her. The boys in her life were well-groomed, well-mannered, and boring beyond belief. For once in her life, she wanted to break the rules and make her own choice. If she was sentenced to an eternity in an arranged marriage, she at least deserved one moment of making her own choice. Melody turned to face the boy.

"It's strange. I don't even know your name," she said softly, leaning in.

"My name is James Pleiades Hawkins. But to those who matter, I go by Jim."

"Pleasure to meet you," Melody said leaning closer.

"I think you took my line," Jim said with a smile. "How old are you, Mel?"

"I'm seventeen," she said, fighting back a shiver as she leaned closer still. "And there is something else I want for my birthday."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Melody took a deep breath and quickly closed the remaining distance between them. "This," she said, quickly, before pressing her mouth to his. Melody was pleased that she seemed to surprise the boy by her brazen kiss, but he didn't remain frozen long. His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer still, and the other slid up her torso. Melody's own arms encircled his neck. Much to her delight, the kiss grew deeper, and his gentle tongue slipped between her lips. For such a rugged boy, he was awfully gentle with her. Before she knew it, she felt her back slide against the sand as the kisses grew longer and deeper. His hand slid further still, and his kisses were now tracing her neck. That is, until a loud clang from a nearby buoy rocked Melody upright. The couple's foreheads crashed, and both shot backwards, Melody out of pain, and Jim from shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his temple.

"N-nothing..." Melody stuttered, jumping up and attempting to free her dress from sand. "I must go."

"Now?" Jim asked, now standing and reaching towards her hips. Melody squirmed away. Jim looked perplexed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Melody sighed, finally looking him in the eyes. "No," she said. "But I did." Jim crossed his arms, wanting a deeper explanation. Melody put more distance between them. "Look, Jim. I may not have the ring yet, but I am as good as married. I shouldn't have done that," Melody gestured to the sand. "No virtuous woman should."

"It was just kissing," Jim said, rolling his eyes.

Melody felt her frustrations with him return. "Well," she huffed. "I don't go around kissing perfect strangers. Unlike _you_ apparently."

Jim laughed at her again. "Don't get mad at me sweetheart. You're not the first to fall victim to my many charms."

Melody's eyes turned stormy. "How dare you... you... you ass!" she said, turning on her heel. The echoing of his laughter through the rock propelled her angrily all the way back down the beach, and into the castle. She sighed again, angrily. What a waste of her first kiss.


End file.
